far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Homefront
The Homefront '''is the official name of the House Fornax Zealots. These soldiers of common birth are influenced heavily by indoctrination and drugs, believing they are defending their home planet wherever they go. The Homefront '''The Homefront is a Post Scream Fornax Armed Reserve, created in an effort to restore control of Maja after the grand evacuation, which occured after The Scream heavily damaged the technological marvels that made the Majan cities liveable, resulting in dangerous instability in the surface's major structures. For a short while the planet was left to its own devices while savage gangs emerged, who used a crude version of Psych to survive and maintain control of the surface. While restructuring life on Aeternus' Chain and reorganizing the political structures of House Fornax, the military personnel and its capacities were limited. To increase their assertiveness, House Fornax created a new militia, The Homefront, which consisted of Fornax's most loyal and capable Serf fighters. This new asset was soon sent down to the planet's surface for the nobles to regain control. The battles were arduous and bloody but ultimately The Homefront's training and tactics prevailed, the cities and all surface industry fell once again under the direct control of House Fornax. The militia was transformed into an armed reserve that rarely sees combat. Knowing that ground combat was not a strong suit of Fornax, over the years the house's scientists began experimenting on the stimulant they had acquired from their victory over the savages. This proved to give The Homefront the edge in combat they needed. After many failed human trials, the final version of the combat stim was ready and named “The Ruby Slipper”, due to its ruby red appearance and it’s tendency to slip the user’s mind back to Maja. This side effect is primarily due to the extensive indoctrination programs that Fornax designed for the Serfs who enlist in The Homefront, which increases their susceptibility to the drug’s potent translocative effect. Due to the long term effects of the drug, the soldiers were given the nickname "The Homesick" by the Fornax officials in charge of the program - though there is no mention of that in any official record. Recruitment House Fornax often praises the efficiency in its great works and workers. The military arm of the house is no different; pilots and soldiers of the Fornax Navy have to survive rigorous training and even the less loved infantry units are selected carefully and must go through heavy training for both body and mind. At all stages are soldiers indoctrinated with House Fornax's commandments, supervised by the strict hands of a few specialized noble families like the Pinedos. But none so much as the Homefront. And these troops are also selected differently: Instead of the usual sifting processes that House Fornax loves to put their serfs through, the Homefront soldiers are recruited from specific targets. Poor men and women from large families are prime subjects. It is not particularly bright individuals House Fornax selects for the Homefront, many of them come from families that have small criminal records in them and have difficulties to make ends meet. With promises of high salaries and the chance to improve the individual's and the family's name House Fornax entices these people into the military re-education needed to be part of these Zealots. A chance to earn higher ranks in the military and finally, after a certain amount of deployments, even a well paid administrative office job on the Chain are an incentive which proves incredibly efficient. Due to the constant usage of the Ruby Slipper and the reinforced indoctrinations only few survive the shaping processes of Homefront squads sane. To weed these potential risks on the battlefields out, the soldiers are constantly monitored and regularly tested. Should an individual prove too resistent to the drug they get sorted out, as the physical and mental effects on the soldier's bodies are needed to ensure the specific functionality of the Homefront. Those sorted out are usually not heard of again. Equipment After the training is done, the Homefront soldiers are proficient in several types of firearms, mostly postech assault rifles and explosives, with a select few able to pilot mechs and Immunes class starships too. Standard equipment for these squads include dark grey combat field uniforms with orange and red highlights, masks, extra gasmasks, a rifle, a sidearm and explosives and their supply of the Ruby Slipper. Due to their attachment to Maja, Homefront soldiers often smear red mud in their faces, to symbolize the red dust of their homeplanet and to imitate the old Terran Bone-Eating Bearded Vulture as a nod to their masters of House Fornax, who often use the vulture in their symbols. The House Fornax insignia itself is rarely seen on the uniforms, although the color schemes are clear indicators to those who have dealt with Fornax military before. The Ruby Slipper The Ruby Slipper is an advanced drug developed by House Fornax scientists post Scream. It originated from a drug widely known as Psych but was perfected over decades until the desired effects fully satisfied the military leadership of The Fulcrum. Short term effects The Ruby Slipper combat stimulant has three primary effects: *Vision becoming tunneled and tinted red *Adrenaline surges, resulting in high pain tolerance and enhanced reflexes *Psychotropic effects resulting in the subject believing they are on Maja. Combined with the indoctrination programs, soldiers using the stimulant will fight harder and to the death while believing they are defending their home. Long term effects Despite the potent short term effects, and the usefulness of the drug in combat, there are a few dangerous long term issues arising from constant use of the drug. The two most prominent major issues are: *Increased body temperature *Permanent ashen red vision However, the most severe side-effect arises from the drugs translocative ability; long term users tend to find themselves believing they are back on Maja no matter where they are in reality, and they are left to wander lost, confused, and seeking home. Most never find it. This led to nobles in charge giving the troops the inofficial nickname "The Homesick". Category:Zealots Category:Homefront Category:Homesick Category:House Fornax Category:Units Category:Asset Category:Military